A New Hope
by Alessa-Gillespie
Summary: An older story I have had for a while. Julie(me) Is tortured by feelings she never ever expected to feel. She falls in love and ends up commiting suicide. After her death a crow gives her a second chance to tell her special someone how she really felt.
1. Default Chapter

**A New Hope**

** In the city of Binghamton located in the state of New York, things are pretty normal nothing usually happens until now! Every day a woman named Julie would get up late for school and be late, every day is the same. She would put her dark brown hair up and apply eye liner onto her eye's for the only makeup eventually she would wear a little lipstick. For almost 2 years now she had been in love with a man named Kyle, she had actually called out to him in the cafeteria once saying she loved him. He has short dark blonde hair with a pure face, she had known him since 3rd grade but did not start developing feelings for him until recently. She would go to school and be the most happiest person alive during lunch time but once she would go home she would start to doubt her courage to ask him out. _" It's hopeless I dont even know why I bother..." _Then she would start to cry and lose hope. Julie is 18 years old and Kyle is 17, but she wanted to still go out with him. Day after day it was the same thing until one day she got tired of it. She came home from school like every other day it was a Friday. As soon as she returned home she went into her bedroom and sat on her bed. Tears started to flow rapidly down her cheeks, she lifted her head up towards the sky and whispered to herself, _" I'm such a coward... that does it! " _She quickly got up from her bed and jerked the door open, her mother came out to say hello, she waved with a frown on her face and looked through the kitchine drawers. She slowly pulled out a knife and hid it under her coat. Her mother called to her again, _" Julie how was your day at school? " _She angrily responds, _" The same as any other day, I get up I go to school and come home. " _Julie had started to get tears in her eyes, she quietly approaches her mother and hugs her with all the love she had in her broken heart. _" I love you mom... " _She then walked out of her home still carrying the knife with her. **

** She had gone down to a creek nearby her old elementary school. She went down and sat on her favorite rock. With a heavy heart she took the knife out of her jacket and stared at it for a minute thinking about the consequences of her actons, _" I dont care anymore... I'm tired of living my stupid pathetic life... " _After those last words she raised the knife into the air and brought it down into her heart. Crimson red blood flowed all over her body into the water turning it red. Julie could not barely breath she collapses into the water, before she fell she whispers, _" Mom... I'm sorry..." _While she layed into the water she could only think about one thing, Kyle. Her face had been under the water she had ended up drowning. Blood continued to flow from the wound on her heart. Before she died she thought deep down, _" now I will never love again..." _Nearby a crow is perched onto a tree branch watching her now dead form into the water. It lets out a call and then flys away. **


	2. Loved one's left behind

**A week later all of her friends and family members are all in moarning. Her mother had broken down crying at the funeral. Her best friend Nicole had gone into a state of deep depression she had never spoken since the night she found out Julie was dead. **

**A month later everyone Julie had known in life are back to normal, some people where still in moarning but they found ways to ease the pain. Julie is buried in a cemetery. Her mother had visited the grave earlier with Nicole, both of them places a bouquet of roses onto the ground and leave. Night time had approached, rain started to pour down onto the ground. It was as if the heavens themselves had been crying. A crow is soaring through the air, it lands onto a tomb stone. Julie Anne Hoover is inscribed onto it.**


	3. Home again

** It leads her to 131 E. Frederick st. The crow is perched on a telephone pole next to an apartment building, _" your mother is not home. It's save to go inside. You have to diguise yourself." _As soon as she decends onto the first step her mind is filled with memories. She see's her mother, her sister, and her niece. The memories cause her to smile. Once the visions stopped she continues to enter the building. The crows tells her to go to the apartment on the right side. The door is unlocked, she quietly enters. The crow tells her to go in the bedroom next to the kitchine. As soon as she enters the room a cat meows in the kitchine. Julie looks down onto the ground and recognizes the animal _" Kagome." _The cat starts to pur and rubs its body on her leg, Julie gently picks the cat up and starts to pet it. _" Hi Kagome... did you miss me?" _Then another cat enters the kitchine _" ah, Katie hows the bitch doing?" _Katie slowly approaches her and meows. Julie pet that one too. She then turns back around and enters her old bedroom. It was exactly the same way she left it the day she died. Sketch book paper is all over the desk, movies are stacked up near her door and all over her pictures and drawings are still on the wall. One poster she had truly loved in her life is the Brandon Lee one located over her bed dressed as the crow. Suddenly Julie gets an idea why she was brought here. On her dresser is a bunch of makeup and eye liner. Every year for halloween she would dress up as the crow now she was going to do it again. **


	4. Facing My Fear

** It had been 10:30 am when she finished. Julie looks at the clock and runs out the door. On the way out she grabed her old bus pass. The crow told her to bring her coat she smiles at it and says _" what are you my mother? She said the same thing to me everyday you know. I never usually needed it." _She listened anyway. The bus had just arrived when she got to the stop. She faces her head to the ground and shows the driver the pass. He excepted. Julie went to the back of the bus and sat down. The crow followed her over head the bus. Julie had gotten off once she arrived at the school. The crow met with her once she got outside. It flew down and perched itself onto her shoulder. _" I know what I have to do. You dont have to tell me. " _She quickly dashes across the street and enters the school building. A cop stopped her on the way in. She showed him her student i.d badge and he agreed to let her in. It had been lunch time when she came to the school. She spys on the students in the cafeteria, she looks at the table her and her friends use to sit at. Lindsey, Amy, and Nikki are sitting there. Happy memories appear in her mind. After they finish Julie looks to the table in the back she see's Kyle and his friends, suddenly her heart starts to beat it can be heard out loud. _" Shit." _The crow is still with her it gently strokes a strand of hair from her face, _" go talk to him it is the reason why you've been brought back. You have been given a second chance to tell him how you really feel about him. That way this will give you a chance to cleanse you of your fear of love. In life you were so afraid to tell him you loved him, you were afraid you were going to get rejected so you closed your heart from the outside world. It's about time now you tell him how you really feel, it's the only way your soul will ever find peace with itself." _**


	5. Beloved

** Julie heavily sighs and approaches the table he is sitting at. She calls out to Kyle, _" hi, Kyle." _He looks at her with confusion, _" do I know you? " _Julie faces the ground and continues to speak, _" can I talk to you alone please? " _He agrees and the both of them walk out into the hallway. _" What do you want?" _Julie looks him in the eye's and gently touches him on the cheek. _" Whoa, Who are you? I dont know you? " _A tear gently falls down her cheek and lands on the ground. _" It's me Kyle, Julie. " _Kyle's eye's widen and he backs away from her. Julie begs him not to be afraid, _" Please Kyle I want to tell you something. I love you... Ever since the day I... I want to be with you... I know you probably didn't like me but I was crazy about you. Ever since I was in 10th grade. I wanted to go out with you so bad but I was too afraid to ask. I ended up killing myself because of it." _She slowly approaches Kyle and puts her pale hands to his face showing him what happened to her the day she passed away. He saw the creek, the blood, and her thoughts about him. After witnessing them he backs away with shock and puts his hands to his head trying to block out the images. _" Oh shit, it is you! I'm sorry... what happened to you I heard all about the funeral. Your friend Nicole told me after you died that you like me? It wasn't worth killing yourself over, nothing is ever worth that. " _Julie gently embraces him and softly kisses him on the lips, she savored the whole thing. When they departed **


	6. Best Friend's forever

**Julie suddenly hears a commotion in the halls. Her friend Nicole had been fighting with a girl. It looked to her like a prep, it turns out she had been making fun of Julie calling her a pathetic fat tramp. Nicole furiously swung at the girl with her fists and kicked her visiously. The girl fought back tearing at her hair and punching her down to the ground. More people arrived helping the girl. Julie looked at them with pure hatred and called out to Nicole, _" get up Nikki! " _Julie had then joined in on the fight helping her best friend. Nikki was helped up off the ground by Julie. Nikki looks at her with confusion and suddenly recognizes her _"Holy Shit!" _Julie screams back at her, _" Nikki! " _Nikki quickly grabs her into an embrace and starts to weep out of happiness. All the other girls cleared away and left, Julie told Nikki to follow her. Kyle came along. The three of them left the school grounds and didn't look back. **


	7. No greater Power then Goodbye

**Nikki with tears in her eye's embraces Julie and starts to sob uncontrolably. Kyle kisses Julie once more and tells Nikki, _" I was shocked to at first believe me." _Nicole looks to Julie with surprise, _" He liked you back? " _Julie nods her head yes. Nikki then smiles for her and tells her, _" good, It's about damn time." _As the two continued to converse Nikki waved goodbye to Julie and hugged her tightly crying when she released her. _" Nikki do something for me will you? Dont do what I did, please... I dont want you to do that to yourself... I care too much... " _Nikki responds, _" I will try but I cant make any promises..." _When Nikki finally departed Julie asked the crow to let Nikki pet it, the crow agreed and flew down onto Julie's shoulder. Nikki slowly approaches it and gently strokes it's soft feathers. Nikki sadly gazes at the bird and back to Julie. The crow speaks inside Julie's head, _" I will watch over her for you. You two truly are best friends, thats good you should cherish it. It's hard to find a good friend you could truly trust. " _Julie heavily sighs and speaks to it in her mind, _" I am thankful more than you can imagine. I'm going to miss her..." _After Nicole left Kyle remanded with her. He and her walked down Main street talking to each other, _" dont you have to go back to school? " _Kyle grasped her by the hand gently, _" this is more important right now. " _Julie couldn't help but blush. She drew him close to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. _" You dont know how long I've wanted to do that. " _Kyle smiles at her and returns the kiss. For a while she did not want it to end. She wanted it to stay like this forever. **


	8. Noble Friendship

**As time progressed Julie wished more and more that this would never end, but she knew deep down that soon she would have to go back. Julie impressed Kyle when she showed him some of her drawings, he actually had no idea that she knew how to draw. She showed him by putting memories into his head, her memories of all of her favorites. Kyle had been breathless _" I'm sorry I never asked you out, you seem like a really nice and careing woman. Like back at school when you helped out your friend. That was really noble of you. " _**


	9. True Love is Dead

** The time had now come. Julie had to go back to her grave. The crow told her, _" you have to go now. You've fulfilled your purpose." _Julie started to weep and cried on Kyle's shoulder. He tried to comfort her but she continued to weep. He walked her to her grave and placed her gently back into the soil, _" I know you have to go back but please know this. I'm glad I got the chance to know you like you wanted me to. Truly you are a beautiful woman inside and out. I will honor your memory so will your friend Nikki I could tell. I hope she'll be alright." _Julie looks him in the eye's one last time and speaks his name softly into the breeze. Then she lays down in the ground waiting once again for death to embrace her. Kyle covers her coffin up and kisses her tombstone. The crow flys down and lands on Julie's grave. It caws at Kyle and drops something from it's mouth. Kyle leans down onto the ground to retrieve it. It was a necklace, a crystal necklace with a spider attached to it. Kyle gazes at the crow and whispers to it, _" thanks." _**

**The end. **

_**" When the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die but real love is forever." **_

**- Rachelle Davis off of The Crow**


End file.
